Fuck With Dre Day
Fuck Wit' Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebritin') es una canción de Dr. Dre, de su álbum The Chronic de 1992. Aparece en la estación Radio Los Santos en GTA San Andreas. Letra de la canción Ha, yeah, hell yeah, ha knowhatI'msayin (Sssss) One: Dr. Dre Yeah, Mista Busta, where the fuck ya at? Can't scrap a lick, so I know ya got your gat Your dick on hard, from fuckin your road dogs The hood you threw up with, niggaz you grew up with Don't even respect your ass That's why it's time for the doctor, to check your ass, nigga Used to be my homey, used to be my ace Now I wanna slap the taste out yo mouth Nigga bow down to the row Fuckin me, now I'm fuckin you, little hoe Oh, don't think I forgot, let you slide Let me ride, just another homicide Yeah it's me so I'ma talk on Stompin on the 'Eazy'est streets that you can walk on So strap on your Compton hat, your locs And watch your back cause you might get smoked, loc And pass the bud, and stay low-key B.G. cause you lost all your homey's love Now call it what you want to You fucked wit me, now it's a must that I fuck wit you Dr. Dre Yeah, that's what the fuck I'm talkin about We have your motherfuckin record company surrounded Put down the candy and let the little boy go You knowhatI'msayin, punk motherfucker (We want Eazy, we want Eazy) Two: Snoop Doggy Dogg Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay Doggy Dogg's in the motherfuckin house Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay Death Row's in the motherfuckin house Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay The sounds of a dog brings me to another day Play with my bone, would ya Timmy It seems like you're good for makin jokes about your jimmy But here's a jimmy joke about your mama that you might not like I heard she was the 'Frisco dyke But fuck your mama, I'm talkin about you and me Toe to toe, Tim M-U-T Your bark was loud, but your bite wasn't vicious And them rhymes you were kickin were quite bootylicious You get with Doggy Dogg oh is he crazy? With ya mama and your daddy hollin' Bay-Bee So won't they let you know That if you fuck with Dre nigga you're fuckin wit Death Row And I ain't even slangin them thangs I'm hollin' one-eight-seven with my dick in yo mouth, beeyatch RBX Yeah nigga, Compton and Long Beach together on this motherfucker So you wanna pop that shit get yo motherfuckin cranium cracked nigga Step on up. Now, we ain't no motherfuckin joke so remember the name Mighty, mighty D-R. Yeahhh, MOTHERFUCKER! Three: Dr.Dre and Snoop Doggy Dogg Now understand this my nigga Dre can't be touched Luke's bendin over, so Luke's gettin fucked, busta Musta, thought I was sleazy Or though I was a mark cause I used to hang with Eazy Animosity, made ya speak but ya spoke Ay yo Dre, whattup, check this nigga off loc If it ain't another ho that I gots ta fuck with Gap teeth in ya mouth so my dick's gots to fit With my nuts on ya tonsils While ya on stage rappin at your wack-ass concerts And I'ma snatch your ass from the backside To show you how Death Row pull off that who-ride Now you might not understand me Cause I'ma rob you in Compton and blast you in Miami Then we gon creep to South Central On a Street Knowledge mission, as I steps in the temple Spot him, got him, as I pulls out my strap Got my chrome to the side of his White Sox hat You tryin to check my homey, you better check yo self Cause when you diss Dre you diss yourself, MOTHERFUCKER Yeah nigga... Snoop Doggy Dogg Yeah, nine-deuce Dr. Dre, dropin chronic once again It don't stop, Punishing punk motherfuckers real quick like Compton style nigga, Doggy Dogg in the motherfuckin house, yeah Long Beach in the motherfuckin house, yeah Yeah, straight up, really doe Breakin all you suckaz off somethin real proper like YouknowhatI'msayin? All these sucka ass niggaz can eat a fat dick Yeah, Eazy-E Eazy-E Eazy-E can eat a big fat dick Tim Dog can eat a big fat dick Luke, can eat a fat dick, yeah... Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day" Curiosidades'' * Es el inicio de la batalla entre Dr. Dre e Eazy-E por frecuentes insultos hacia él, en el video oficial de la canción se burla varias veces de Eazy-E generando que hiciera un álbum exclusivamente para insultarlo (It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa), en el cual gana la batalla con el superhit Real Muthaphuckkin' G's el cual hundió a Dre con sus imágenes vestido de mujer, cuando estaba en World Class Wreckin' Crew; un grupo de electro de los 80 que no ganó mucho éxito, lo cual le humilló a Dre por 4 años, hasta que grabó con Tupac Shakur y Roger Troutman la canción California Love, una canción que lo hizo volver a un cierto respeto. * Dr. Dre menciona en esta canción a Funkadelic en el video oficial (una de las bandas de George Clinton) ya que al principio ya que tiene una remera de la banda. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos